Legacy
''' '''Legacies are the supernatural powers every Garde develops as they mature. Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarily focus on defense and purity, as the Legacies are meant to be used in the defense of Lorien. The most powerful Legacy is usually developed last- it is known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all receive the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). Legacies are what Garde use to protect thier planet, whereas Cêpan are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elders contain within themselves every legacy, and far stronger than any other Garde. The 9 Garde children are meant to follow in their footsteps and assume their roles. Though not all the 9 Garde children will recieve all the legacies, it is said that they will soon become even more powerful than the previous Elders themselves. Known Legacies * *Aeternus - It is confirmed to be just a Legacy. It is the ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived. *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy) - It is the ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. *Antigravity - Its name can be misleading for its actual use is simply to shift the direction of gravity (i.e. walking on walls). *Convincio (Persuasion) - It allows the user to talk anybody into anything. *Cryokinesis - The ability to manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well. *Earthquake Generation - The power to create earthquakes by stomping the feet. *Elecomun (Electrokinesis) - The ability to control and generate currents of electricity. Ella's mother had this Legacy. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Elemental Manipulation - It is the powerful ability to physically control the four basic elements: earth, water, air and fire. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, generate lightning, and control the weather. It is displayed by Liren, Four's father, in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, and Six. *Energy Blasts - Icy cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. Number One remembers a Garde back on Lorien that used this Legacy to take down a Piken in the airstrip that would have taken out the nine Loric children attempting to escape. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Enhancement - gained by all Garde. *Externa (Elemental Mimicry) - The ability to take on the properties of materials a Garde holds (i.e. metal, wood, glass, stone, etc.) *Force Fields - The ability to project a shield that stops or nullifies energy. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. Confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope. *Healing - The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is already dead. *Hydrolocomotion - It is a Legacy that allows a Garde to walk on water. *Impenetrable Skin - Confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope. Not yet gained by the remaining Garde. *Invisibility (Chameleor) - It is the ability to turn invisible and be undetectable to all security devices, such as thermal and infrared detectors. It is one of Four's grandfather's Legacies and Six's. *Legacy Cancellation- Power of unknown origin, only Setrakus Ra is known to have this power as he is able to take away the Garde's power during the Battle of Dulce. This may be an extension of Legacy Transference, only it takes powers rather than gives powers. *Legacy Transference - This Legacy indicates the transference of Legacies to humans and Garde for a limited span of time (i.e. 5-10 minutes). The Xitharis, which allows transfer of Legacies solely to other Garde, is almost certainly an imitation of this Legacy. *Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) - The power to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. Devektra and Ella's father had this Legacy. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Lumen - It allows a Garde to produce beams of light from the hands and be externally resistant to fire and heat. Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation) can develop from this Legacy. *Night Vision - It is the ability to see in darkness as if it is candlelit. *Object Charge - a mysterious power gained by Ella, was able to counteract Setrákus Ra's Legacy Cancellation. *Persuasion - ability to talk another into anything, whether it be performing an action or simply into believing anything. Confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope. It is unknown if any of the remaining Garde have developed this legacy. *Precognition - It is the power to perceive possible future events before they happen. It can manifest in dreams. Confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope, unconfirmed who has this legacy though it is hinted that Four and Eight have varying degrees of this legacy. *Pyrokinesis *Rapid Regeneration - It allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that was inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. It is likely that the bigger the injury, the longer it will take for the wound to heal. Not officialy a Legacy though it is hinted that Six had this legacy after her first encounter with Setrákus Ra. *Sensior - Unknown and unconfirmed what this legacy does though it was confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope. *Shapeshifting - It is the ability to change between sentient and non-sentient forms, along with changing appearances but remaining humanoid. *Sonic Flight - Flight, as the name suggests, allows the user to fly. Garde with the flight Legacy were seen fighting against the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien in Four 's visions. Number Five also has this Legacy. *Sound Manipulation (Sonokinesis) - The ability to create and manipulate sound waves. Devektra had this Legacy. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Super Hearing - It allows a Garde to hear with amazing clarity, locate the source of a noise, pick up a sound from miles away, or focus hearing to certain area and filter out every unwanted sound. It is a more advanced form of Enhanced Hearing. *Super Speed - Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see, also resistance to friction while moving very fast. *Super Strength - Garde with this Legacy are unnaturally stronger than normal members of their race (i.e. other Garde). It is an advanced version of Enhanced Strength. *Telekinesis - It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. *Telepathy - It is the ability to transfer thoughts or images to and have conversations in another person's mind. *Teleportation - The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically traversing the distance between. Distance is indirectly proportional to accuracy (i.e. 250 ft maximum). *Temperature Manipulation (Thermokinesis) - It is the ability to alter the temperature of one's surroundings, either making it hot or cold. It is yet to be developed by the remaining Garde. *Time Manipulation - though the name of this legacy gives a fair indication of what this legacy does, the extent to which time can be manipulated is unknown. Confirmed a legacy on The Loric Horoscope, though no remaining Garde have developed it as of yet. *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration) - It is the ability to breathe underwater. It is uncertain if the chemical qualities of the water influence this ability. Possible Legacies *Air Manipulation (Anemokinesis) - It is the ability to manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength (i.e. breezes, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes). Known to be part of Six's Elemental Manipulation. *Duplication - The ability to create a copy (or copies of oneself). Eight has a scroll in his Chest that allows him to make a duplicate of himself. Since it is said that the Inheritance are related Legacies, it is possible that this can be a legacy separately. *Earth Manipulation (Terrakinesis) - It is the ability to generate, shape and manipulate any Earthen materials, regardless of their state (i.e. sand, dust, dirt, boulder, mineral). As Six is able to control all elements, it is likely she has this ability as well. *Intangibility (Phasing)- The ability to pass through physical objects, regardless of its state (solid, liquid, gas). The small purple pebble in Nine's Chest seems to be an imitation of this Legacy. *Plant Manipulation - Marina is able to control plant life using her Tree Branch, possibly a legacy itself. *Retrocognition - The power to discern events of the past. Eight had mentioned of seeing visions of Lorien before the Mogadorian Invasion. It is usually characterized by entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. This happened to Four while Henri was spreading Lumen throughout his body. *Water manipulation (Hydrokinesis) - It is the ability to control, absorb or generate and shape water particles into almost anything (i.e. tidal wave, whirlpools, blades) *X-ray Vision - The ability to see through objects in order to see objects beyond this obstacle as if they are transparent or non-existent. Nine has a red rock in his Chest that seems to be an imitation of this Legacy. The Garde The known Legacies of each Garde, the last remaining Garde have all the legacies split between them. The Garde to be the successor of Pittacus Lore with develop every legacy. One 's Legacies *Telekinesis *Enhancement *Earthquake Generation - Number One develops this Legacy shortly before her death as she fought her final battle with the Mogadorians right after her Cêpan, Hilde, was taken down. She later passes it on to Adamus before she faded from his mind. Two 's Legacies Two, at the age of 12, was too young to develop Legacies, making her the only member of the known Garde who escaped to Earth to not have gained any Legacies before her death. *Would have certainly developed Telekinesis and Enhancement Three 's Legacies *Three was around the age of 14, therefore it would be likely that his Legacies would have started to develop. However, it is unknown if he had any Legacies at the time of his death. *Physical Enhancement: Like all Garde he possessed superhuman speed, strength and senses. *If he hadn't already discovered it, Three would have definitely developed Telekinesis. Four 's Legacies *Enhancement *Animal Telepathy - It allows him to communicate and empathise with animals, for example the deer in Florida, Bernie Kosar and the Piken at Paradise High school, where John used his ability to witness what the creature had been through and converse his own feelings. By doing this he persuaded the beast to turn against the Mogadorians and help him. *Lumen - a Legacy that allows Four to directly tap from Lorien's core to produce light from his palms, be resistant to fire/heat, and to manipulate fire (Pyrokinesis). Unlike other legacies, the Lumen is said to have unlimited potential and will eventually awaken Lorien from its hibernation once the Garde return. It was also hinted in I Am Number Four that this allows Four to manipulate light. "She looks up at me and squints her eyes from the light shining overhead. I snap my fingers with my free hand and the light turns off." Devektra was also described to flick her wrists and snap her fingers to manipulate light in The Last Days of Lorien. *Telekinesis - It came later than expected. He developed it after being so agitated about Henri's late arrival from Athens. *Precognition - Four has dreams, like Eight, that point to the future, although all known Garde have dreams. *Healing - It was developed just in time to prevent Sarah and Ella from dying during the battle in Mexico. *Possible Telepathy Five 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Externa - The ability to take on the qualities of whatever you’re touching. *Sonic Flight Six 's Legacies *Enhancement *Telekinesis *Invisibility (Chameleor) - It was discovered at the time when she needed it most, allowed her to escape from the Mogadorian prison. *Elemental Manipulation (Atmoskinesis) - Six is able to manipulate the weather in such a way as to generate and alter storms (i.e. make them bigger or smaller and even change what type of storm it is but there has to already be at least a cloud for it to work). These storms share the common characteristic that a face appears in the center of the clouds created. She mentions to Four that in fact she can control the elements and the weather is a mixture of water and air, she can manipulate fire to burn faster and bigger also but is yet to show Earth manipulation. *Possible Rapid Regeneration Seven 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration) - Discovered at the time she was drowning under a dock. *Night Vision *Super Speed - She can run faster than the other Garde besides Nine. *Healing - Plants (flower in computer room), Animals (Legacy the cat from Santa Teresa), Humans (Héctor Ricardo and his mother), Loric (Ella, Eight, Four), and even herself. *Cryokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate ice. Discovered after Five kills Eight in the Fall of Five. Eight 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Teleportation - Only works for short distances, except for where there are Loralite stones in ancient Loric locations like the Stonehenge. *Shapeshifting - Eight can shift shape into animals and avatars of Vishnu. *Precognition - Eight has dreams, like Four, that point to the future, which notified him of Marina, Six, Ella and Crayton's arrival in India. *Hydrolocomotion - Eight uses this Legacy to walk on the lake in India where he first meets Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Nine 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Super Hearing *Antigravity - With a misleading name, the ability to flip gravity onto other surfaces, but only for himself or those with whom he is in contact. *Super Speed - Nine can move so fast that he appears to be a blur. *Legacy Transference - Nine can transfer legacies to humans and Garde, while the Xitharis can only transfer to fellow Garde members. *Super Strength - Four said that Nine was stronger than any Garde and was able to easily rip a door off its hinges and even the Mogadorian force field. This hints that Nine has a strength that exceeds even that of another Garde, although this could be because of his training. *Animal Telepathy - Shared with Four. Ella 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Aeternus - It remains vague whether Ella has really inherited her Aeternus quality from Loridas, the Elder who supposedly sacrificed himself for her safety, since it is confirmed that she is not the Tenth Elder. *Telepathy - Ella can talk in the minds of others as if she is really speaking to them. *Object Charge Summary Note: The codes refer to the order of the books, where "LL1", "LL2", "LL3" and "LL4" represent I Am Number Four, The Power of Six, The Rise of Nine and The Fall of Five. The Lost Files are appended, with their order, as "TLF1", "TLF2", "TLF3", "TLF4", "TLF5" and "TLF6" for Six's, Nine's, the Fallen Garde's Legacies, as well as The Search for Sam, The Last Days of Lorien and The Forgotten Ones respectively. Names of Legacies listed are not necessary accurately named or represented as intended by the authors. Blank fields denote the absence of that Legacy, and question marks denote unknown or unconfirmed information. Also, Two, being too young to develop any legacies, does not appear in this table. Category:Legacy Category:Garde Category:Lorien Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Powers